


Some Great Reward

by ClaraxBarton



Series: The Sandbox [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Steve Rogers, Cap Steve, Cold War, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stucky - Freeform, World War Threesome, winterhawk - Freeform, ww3some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: SO. Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist has the okay from SSR to do this totally not us sanctioned - wink wink nudge nudge mission to go to like. I don't fucking know. Somewhere in Eastern Europe to recover the tesseract. Oh. Sokovia. Duh. Anyway. And the SSR assigns Peggy Carter to work with him as a liaison and thanks to his military connections, both Captain America himself, Steve Rogers and his buddy Sgt. Bucky Barnes get stuck on this mission. Now, they just need someone who speaks the language and is good at stealing things... so first stop is a US detention center to get one Natasha Romanov out of prison, and SHE says she’ll only do it if they get HER buddy out of prison - insists he’s the only guy in the world who can help them pull this off. So fast forward to Berlin and a jailbreak to get Clint Barton, notorious thief and assassin and carnie, out of an East German prison and as much as I hate surprise kisses, he’s totally gonna lay one on Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: The Sandbox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by the amazing Ro!
> 
> So this first chapter is... most/half-ish of the original prologue.

_ September 1989 _

_ Washington, DC _

Helen had three cats - Grizabella, McCavity and Rum Tum Tugger, re-named by her two grandchildren, Alex and Alice, whom she had taken to see  _ CATS! _ on Broadway four years ago.

Helen lived alone, in Alexandria. Had ever since her husband, Joseph, had died six years ago from a heart attack. Joe - no one called him Joseph - had been in the Army, had fought during World War II in France and had been stationed in Berlin after the war for a few years, and had met Helen while on leave in London one weekend, and they had fallen in love at first sight.

Joe had fallen in love at first sight. Helen said it had taken her a while, had taken her almost six months of getting letters and gifts from Joe to decide to accept him and move to the United States, to upend her life and move to Georgia, of all places, to be with her American suitor.

Helen’s three kids, Marjorie, Grace and Peter, were all very happy and successful. Except for Peter. A troubled soul, that one. He had fought in Vietnam, had moved to San Francisco after. And now he was sick.

Which, Helen explained, was why she was knitting him a new blanket. He got so cold, her Peter did, and his skin was so very sensitive.

Bucky had learned all of this and more - so,  _ so _ much more - on the eight-hour flight from Rome to DC.

Helen had been his seatmate, had already been settled in by the window - even though Bucky’s ticket had been for the window seat - and he hadn’t had it in him to make the frail-looking woman with her halo of blue-gray hair move. So he had sat down in the aisle seat, offered her a tired smile, and immediately found his lap full of her knitting.

And his ears full of her stories as she insisted he hold her ball of yarn and unwind it for her as she talked and knitted and talked and knitted and talked and knitted.

She’d asked him for his name, of course. Asked him what he did for a living. Asked him what he had been doing in Rome. Asked about his parents and his love life, and suggested he didn’t eat enough or sleep enough.

Helen had seemed perfectly satisfied with his vague answers - James Barnes, insurance agent, work, mother doing just fine in her Redhook brownstone, love life doing just fine, and he promised to eat more and get to sleep at a decent hour in the future.

That Bucky was tired and looked a bit peaked because he had just gotten off a six-week undercover op wasn’t something she needed to know, or that he could legally tell her anyway.

That Bucky was a CIA agent was another thing she didn’t need to and couldn’t know.

That his love life was as nonexistent as his fictional career in insurance was another.

So Bucky had spun lies for her, had been grateful to let her do most of the talking, and had been able to sit there and keep her yarn untangled as she knit Peter’s blanket, and he’d almost,  _ almost _ been able to stop thinking about the men who had, just forty-five hours earlier, knelt down and begged him for their lives before he killed them.

By the time their flight landed at Washington National Airport, Bucky had an invitation to attend Thanksgiving at Helen’s home, the suggestion that he would get along famously with the unmarried Grace - a lawyer who Bucky strongly suspected was a lesbian from everything Helen had told him of her and her roommate since her college days at Wellesley - and the promise of a blanket of his own.

He’d run out of polite excuses somewhere over the Atlantic, and instead just smiled and nodded and scribbled down the P.O. Box number for James Barnes, the man he had been born as but hadn’t existed as in what felt like a lifetime, and accepted his fate.

As the plane taxied to their gate, Bucky helped Helen pack away her knitting, promised to go home and go right to bed and then make himself a hearty breakfast the following morning, and did his damnedest not to think about the way that the men he had killed had spouted off promises as they prayed for him not to pull the trigger.

He was sure to have nightmares about that op, which wasn’t anything new, or particularly unexpected, but the knowledge and anticipation made his limbs feel like lead as he rose to his feet and pulled Helen’s other bag down from the overhead compartment.

“Excuse me,” the sweet southern drawl of the captain’s voice crackled over the speakers, “if y’all could take your seats again for a few minutes. It’s just goin’ be a little longer before we can disembark.”

Bucky resisted groaning. 

Now that he was  _ up _ , sitting back down seemed like torture.

Helen didn’t seem all that bothered, however, and simply put the ball of yarn back into Bucky’s lap and continued with her knitting as five minutes dragged into ten, into fifteen, and then into thirty.

Forty-five minutes after being told to sit back down, Bucky heard the mechanical screech of the cabin door opening.

The captain hadn’t offered any new instructions, so Bucky uneasily remained in his seat and kept half his attention on Helen and the other half on the front of the plane.

At the front of the cabin, the stewardess stepped aside as a shadow loomed across her face, and then she was blocked from Bucky’s view entirely by a tall, broad-shouldered man who looked so impossibly large that Bucky wondered if he would have to duck his head to get into the passenger cabin.

The guy - who didn’t duck his head and who, as a result, ended up rubbing his forehead and scowling - was dressed in a dark, poorly-fitting suit. Dark shoes, dark sunglasses, dark tie and a white shirt completed his look.

Aside from his size, he looked entirely unremarkable. Even his brown-blond beard and slicked-back brown-blond hair weren’t notable.

But there was something about him, something about the set of his shoulders and the tilt of his wide lips, that was very, very familiar to Bucky.

The man walked down the aisle, taking up the entire thing, blocking out the light as he moved, and Bucky didn’t bother resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Coming to a stop beside Bucky’s seat, the giant peered down at him over the tops of his dark glasses.

“James Barnes?” the man asked.

“That’s me,” Bucky drawled, and arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Going to need you to come with me.” His voice was all Brooklyn, and it sent a pang of homesickness through Bucky that was surprisingly intense.

“Why? Need help with your own knitting project?” Bucky asked, and hefted Helen’s ball of yarn.

Helen scoffed and snatched it back.

“Jamie! Be polite,” she reprimanded him.

The giant smirked at him.

“Yeah, Jamie, be polite.”

Bucky just  _ barely _ resisted the urge to tackle the man and punch that smug look off his face.

The man stepped to the side, farther back down the plane, and gestured for Bucky to get up.

“My bags-”

“Will be taken care of,” the man smoothly assured him.

Bucky sighed and got to his feet, reached into the overhead compartment across the aisle so quickly that his elbow caught the man in the nose before he could move, and pulled down his backpack.

“Oops,” he offered to the man.

“Get going,” the man grumbled.

“Take care of yourself!” Helen called after Bucky.

He offered her a wave goodbye and allowed himself to be shepherded through the aisle and off the plane.

Instead of being escorted down the gateway, however, the man gestured Bucky towards an open door and a stairway leading down to the tarmac.

“Really?”

“We’ve got a car waiting.”

Bucky sighed again, but walked down the stairs and then followed the man towards a black sedan.

It wasn’t until they were inside, sitting side-by-side in the backseat, that Bucky actually punched the man.

“Ow!” The man curled around his stomach after Bucky landed the sucker punch. “What the hell was that for?” he panted.

Bucky pulled the man’s sunglasses off and glared at him.

“I dunno, Steve. Maybe it’s for you being an idiot and getting yourself shot in El Salvador.”

Incredulous blue eyes met Bucky’s glare.

“But- that was last  _ year _ !”

“Yeah, and I haven’t seen you in two years, so you had it coming. You’ve probably done all kinds of stupid shit since the last time I saw you, haven’t you?”

“How could I? You’ve had all the stupid with you.”

They glared at each other for a long moment, but then Bucky let out an exasperated sigh.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around the man - around Steve Rogers, his best friend since childhood.

Steve hugged him back, arms tight around Bucky’s shoulders, and they both took a moment to breathe each other in.

“How ya been, Buck?” Steve asked, his voice just this side of raspy.

Bucky shrugged as he eased free of the embrace.

“Alive. You?”

“Same.”

“Despite all your attempts to the contrary,” Bucky grumbled.

Steve rolled his eyes and shoved at Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky shoved him back, and Steve grinned.

“Not that I don’t appreciate getting to skip customs,” Bucky said, and nudged the duffel bag at his feet appreciatively - Steve actually  _ had _ taken care of his checked bag - “but what gives?”

“What, can’t a guy abuse his National Security clearance to see his best friend just because?” Steve asked with a smirk.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outline and Notes.

  
  


ITS BACK TO 1989 AND EAST BERLIN AND USSR AND THE THINGS. IM TOO LAZY TO CHANGE IT.

WALL COMES DOWN NOVEMBER 9TH 1989

[ https://www.zillow.com/homes/for_sale/MD/37641685_zpid/27_rid/waterfront_att/globalrelevanceex_sort/39.057583,-75.499421,37.751172,-77.394562_rect/8_zm/2_p/0_mmm/ ](https://www.zillow.com/homes/for_sale/MD/37641685_zpid/27_rid/waterfront_att/globalrelevanceex_sort/39.057583,-75.499421,37.751172,-77.394562_rect/8_zm/2_p/0_mmm/)

  
  
  


  1. Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist has the okay from SSR to do this totally not us sanctioned - wink wink nudge nudge mission to go to like. I dont fucking know. Somewhere in Eastern Europe to recover the tesseract. Oh. Sokovia. Duh. Anyway. And the SSR assigns Peggy Carter to work with him as a liaison and thanks to his military connections, both Captain America himself, Steve Rogers and his buddy Sgt. Bucky Barnes get stuck on this mission. Now, they just need someone who speaks the language and is good at stealing things... so first stop is a US detention center to get one Natasha Romanoff out of prison, and SHE says she’ll only do it if they get HER buddy out of prison - insists he’s the only guy in the world who can help them pull this off. So fast forward to Berlin and a jailbreak to get Clint Barton, notorious thief and assassin and carnie, out of an East German prison and as much as I hate surprise kisses, he’s totally gonna lay one on Bucky.



So then we have the heist, which goes off great until they’ve actually got the tesseract in hand and have to split to avoid getting caught and bucky and Clint get pinned down/volunteer to hold off the bad guys while the others make a run for it. And anyway. Bucky gets shot.

And they have to hole up while he recovers and while the search is on for them

And then Clint gets to use his contacts to slip them back into Berlin where he and bucky have an awesome night of the M/E rated sexy times and in the morning bucky wakes up to find Clint gone

But then maybe fast forward to six weeks later? When bucky gets home from a cia assassination mission thing and he walks into his apartment and there Clint is, baking a fucking cake or something

  
  


Outline:

Prologue:

(June 1989)

BUCKY JUST BACK FROM AN OP, so it’s the same thing as ch5/epilogue.

Bucky in the field, a CIA operative, a sniper, and he’s finishing an op and it’s a hellhole and when he gets back to the shitty hotel he’s in, Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers are there, making out on his bed like it’s their own, and while he rolls his eyes and joins in for old times sake, after they’re done he asks what they’re doing there and Steve gives him the grin that means Bucky is going to really, really regret what comes next.

Ch1:

What comes next. Bucky, Peggy and Steve go to Stark Tower in NYC, are met by Pepper Potts and taken to Tony Stark and Bucky and he are… not instant friends. Actually, Peggy kind of likes him, but Steve REALLY doesn’t like him. Tony tells his whole spiel about the Tesseract, tells them he’s got the go-ahead from the US government to do this in secret, with Peggy babysitting, and she’s the one who insisted on bringing Steve AND Bucky. So Bucky shrugs and says fine, but if we don’t want to all wind up in a Russian prison, there’s someone else we need to get this show on the road: Natasha Romanoff, former KGB assassin, current resident of a prison cell that doesn’t exist in a CIA facility that doesn’t exist.

So they go get Natasha, who is scary as all fuck, and who Tony is instantly in love with/deeply afraid of, and both Peggy and Steve are a little HMMMM over.

And Natasha says sure, she’ll do it, but she’s got two conditions: and of course they think she’s going to ask for her freedom and a pardon or something. But no, her conditions are that she wants the fancy watch Tony is currently wearing, and she wants them to spring one Clint Barton from an Italian prison because she says he’s the best thief in the world and she won’t do it without him, and of course they’re all “if you say no, you’re stuck here for another… forever” and she’s all shrugs and smirks and “what makes you think I’m not exactly where i want to be?”

Anyway, they agree to get this Clint Barton guy out, after Peggy looks him up and wow. Yep. Barton would be a HUGE asset. So it’s off to Italy.

Ch2:

Germany  Bucky charming some  Germans at a club, bribing his way into the prison to get a look at this Clint Barton fellow, who is deaf and sans hearing aids, but his cellmate is talkative as FUCK. Also Clint can totally read lips but Bucky doesn’t know that yet. Anyway, Bucky’s on his way out, when Clint like motions him closer, and Bucky steps up and Clint plants one on him and Bucky punches him somehow or something and that’s that.

So then the team arranges for a prison break, and then Clint is with them in an Austrian safehouse and Natasha gives him a pair of hearing aids and no one even knows HOW she got them but anyway. They go through the plan, and Clint is all… hmmm, I dunno, and anyway lots of sass between Clint and Bucky. Also that night Clint tries to escape and Bucky drags him back and zipties Clint’s wrist to his and makes Clint sleep on the floor. And then they’re off…

Ch3:

Tracking down the goods. Getting into a Sokovian base heavily guarded by the Soviets. Let’s say in this world that Sokovia was part of the Eastern Bloc and it’s the last to still be under USSR control - instead of Romania in the real world. So, anyway, there’s still Soviet soldiers everywhere and that’s the big problem here - because the US has been negotiating with Gorbachev and Yeltsin and the end is in SIGHT for the USSR and if Stark and friends fuck this up it could lead to WW3, but when the USSR falls apart, everyone’s pretty sure whatever general is running the show is sokovia is just gonna abscond with the Tesseract or try to sell it or something. Anyway. So this is the heist chapter.

They manage to steal the thing, but then it ALL goes to shit and Bucky and Clint pretty much decide they’re the ones who are going to hold back the bad dudes, so everyone else is getting out and they’re pulling a butch cassidy and sundance kid - and arguing about who is who - and then bucky gets shot and clint is like nope. We are sure as FUCK not dying here and saves him and Bucky blacks out.

Ch4:

Safehouse in… hell. Greece. And Bucky wakes up and he’s injured and Clint takes care of him and they’re basically… waiting for Bucky to heal but then Bucky’s in pretty good shape after a bit but neither of them suggests Bucky going back to the states and Clint… going back to an  German jail… and they just… stay there for a few weeks and totally fall in love and all the things. But then something happens...something that makes Bucky realize he needs to go back to the real world, or something happens that makes Clint realize HE needs to go and take care of some bad dudes. Or Clint freaks out because Bucky says he loves Clint or something and anyway Clint just up and leaves in the middle of the night. So Bucky heads back to the states.

Ch5:

Six weeks later.

Bucky gets back from an op, and he’s tired. Just. SO. Tired. So tired. And he walks into his house, this place on the Chesapeake, and all he can think about is just… how goddamn empty the house is and how alone he is and - and Clint is in the kitchen, baking a fucking cake.

  
  


_ Dramatis Personae _ :

Clint Barton, American, born in 1963 (26 years old), former criminal, current criminal, currently in prison in Italy. Best known for stealing anything people say can’t be stolen and always pissing off the wrong people. Also likes to take out assassination contracts, but only on bad dudes. So Bucky actually KNOWS who Hawkeye is, but he doesn’t realize Clint is Hawkeye until a bit into things.

Peggy Carter, British, born in 1958 (30 years old), CIA operative. Knows Bucky a little, but really knows Steve and has a thing for him. He has a thing right back.

Bucky Barnes, American, born in 1960 (29 years old), childhood friend of Rogers but he didn’t go to West Point, he joined up straight away and by the time Steve was actually in the Army, Bucky was being recruited into the CIA black ops program. Anyway, he and Steve - and Peggy - all got to have an interesting little adventure in Iraq towards the end of that whole thing.

Steve Rogers, American, born in 1961 (28 years old), son of a Vietnam Marine who was killed overseas, went to West Point and graduated top of his class, somehow managed to make a name for himself in the four fucking days of Granada and was slapped with the Captain America moniker - and the rank. Just back from Desert Storm.

Tony Stark, American, born 1948 (41 years old), billionaire, playboy philanthropist who actually already knows Natasha because of HIS time as a captive in Afghanistan back in the late 80s and Nat’s presence there.

Pepper Potts, American, born in 1958 (30 years old) PA to Tony Stark, basically runs Stark Inc. 

Natasha Romanoff, Russian, born 1964 (25 years old), captured by US forces in March of 1990 (ie Bucky), KGB assassin and spy since the age of 14, or earlier.

  
  
  


Winter Soldier or Hawkeye Kills:

**Things after 1984***

October 13, 1990

| 

[Rifaat al-Mahgoub](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rifaat_al-Mahgoub), speaker of Egyptian parliament  
  
---|---  
  
  
  


October 15, 1987

| 

[Thomas Sankara](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Sankara), Head of State of Burkina Faso  
  
---|---  
  
November 26, 1989

| 

[Ahmed Abdallah](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ahmed_Abdallah), President of Comoros  
  
---|---  
  
1989

| 

[George Adamson](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Adamson), conservationist

|  |   
---|---|---|---  
  
February 1990

| 

[Robert Ouko](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Ouko_\(politician\)), Foreign Minister of Kenya

|  | 

Disappeared on February 12–13; found dead on February 16.[[8]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_assassinations#cite_note-8)  
  
September 12, 1989

| 

[Anton Lubowski](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anton_Lubowski), leading white [SWAPO](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SWAPO) activis  
  
---|---  
  
1989

| 

[Salvatore Colombo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salvatore_Colombo), Roman Catholic bishop of Mogadishu  
  
---|---  
  
May 21, 1985

| 

[Vernon Nkadimeng](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vernon_Nkadimeng), South African dissident

|  |   
---|---|---|---  
  
March 29, 1988

| 

[Dulcie September](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dulcie_September), head of the [African National Congress](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/African_National_Congress) in [Paris](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris)

|  |   
  
April 16, 1988

| 

[Khalil al-Wazir](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khalil_al-Wazir), military leader of the [PLO](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palestine_Liberation_Organization)

|  | 

Shot by Israeli commandos in [Tunis](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tunis).[[3]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_assassinations#cite_note-wa156-3)  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
January 14, 1991

| 

[Salah Khalaf](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salah_Khalaf), deputy leader of the [PLO](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palestine_Liberation_Organization)

|  |   
  
1988

| 

[Chico Mendes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chico_Mendes), Brazilian environmental activist  
  
---|---  
  
****Columbia, 1985, fucking clusterfuck*****

  
  


1986

| 

[Carlos Loret de Mola Mediz](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Loret_de_Mola_Mediz), journalist and State governor  
  
---|---  
  
June 18, 1984

| 

[Alan Berg](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alan_Berg), radio talk-show host

|  | 

Killed by neo-Nazis  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
October 15, 1984

| 

[Henry Liu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Liu), Taiwanese-American writer

|  | 

Allegedly killed by Kuomintang agents  
  
1985

| 

[Alex Odeh](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Odeh), Arab anti-discrimination group leader

|  | 

Killed when bomb exploded in his [Santa Ana, California](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Ana,_California) office  
  
1986

| 

[Alejandro González Malavé](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alejandro_Gonz%C3%A1lez_Malav%C3%A9), undercover policeman

|  | 

Killed in Bayamón  
  
August 22, 1989

| 

[Huey Newton](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huey_Newton), founder of Black Panther Party

|  | 

Killed by member of [Black Guerrilla Army (BGA)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Guerrilla_Family).  
  
1990

| 

[Meir David Kahane](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meir_Kahane), Member of the Israeli [Knesset](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knesset), Founder of the [JDL](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JDL) and the [Kach](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kach_and_Kahane_Chai)Party, [Zionist](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zionist)

| 

[El Said Nosair](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Said_Nosair)

| 

Killed by an Arab gunman in a Manhattan hotel, El Said Nosair who was found guilty of conspiracy charges linking him to Sheik Abdul Rahman, "the blind sheik", Al Qaeda's point man in the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. Kahane's assassination was Al Qaeda's first act of terror on US soil.  
  
1991

| 

[Ioan P. Culianu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ioan_P._Culianu), Romanian historian of religion, culture, and ideas

|  |   
  
1990

| 

[Gerald Bull](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gerald_Bull), Canadian developer of the Martlet [cannon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cannon)  
  
---|---  
  
1990

| 

[Gerald Bull](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gerald_Bull), Canadian developer of the Martlet [cannon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cannon)  
  
---|---  
  
February 28, 1986

| 

[Olof Palme](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olof_Palme), [Prime Minister of Sweden](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prime_Minister_of_Sweden)[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_assassinations_in_Europe#cite_note-wa156-2)

| 

[Unknown](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassination_of_Olof_Palme)

| 

Shot on his way home from a cinema on a street in central Stockholm. He was not accompanied by any bodyguards on this occasion.  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
November 22, 1989

| 

[René Moawad](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_Moawad), President of Lebanon

|  |   
---|---|---|---  
  
October 21, 1990

| 

[Dany Chamoun](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dany_Chamoun), son of late president [Camille Chamoun](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camille_Chamoun)

|  |   
  
[Vijaya Kumaranatunga](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vijaya_Kumaranatunga), movie actor turned [SLFP](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SLFP)-[SLMP](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sri_Lanka_Mahajana_Pakshaya) politician

|  | 

Killed by [JVP](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janatha_Vimukthi_Peramuna)

|   
---|---|---|---  
  
1989

| 

[Rohana Wijeweera](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rohana_Wijeweera), founder of JVP

|  | 

Killed by [Sri Lankan Armed Forces](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sri_Lankan_Armed_Forces)  
  
1989

| 

[A. Amirthalingam](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A._Amirthalingam), leader of separatist party [TULF](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TULF)

|  |   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with anything in the Sandbox series, this fic is free and open for adoption - just give me a shout if you want it.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter has outline and notes.


End file.
